Book Club
by The Hope Lions
Summary: As far as the men know, it's just book club, but really, how much reading can get down when you throw together all of Marvels best ladies? Basically, all the marvel women sit around, drink, cause chaos, and complain about their men.
1. The First Meeting

Do I have other things I should be working on? Yes. Do I have time for this? No. is that going to stop me? What do you think?

If anyone has any suggestions for party games or topics of conversations or anything feel free to drop a review. Who knows how often I'll update, when I have inspiration probably, so if you give me inspiration with a review that means quick update…

* * *

Chapter 1

If their men knew what they were up to, no one said anything about it. No one was even sure how the idea was proposed, or how anyone was invited. All they knew was that at precisely 8 o'clock on the last Thursday of June, only weeks after the Battle Sokovia, a half dozen women met up in the penthouse of the Avengers/Stark tower.

"How did you get Stark to let us use this?" Natasha asked knowing the man hated to give anything up on principle. "It's his baby."

Pepper chuckled, "It's the old baby, Tony is busy at the new facility taking care of the new baby. Besides, I told him we were having book club here whether or not he left for the night- that was enough to send him packing."

"So what book were we supposed to be reading?" Laura Barton asked looking around the incredibly building. Clint was watching the kids for the night so she could be here, but she was still uneasy. She didn't even know half anyone but Natasha, and the whole situation was just odd.

"No book," Natasha clarified plopping down on one of the spectacularly soft couches. "That's our cover of sorts, just a way to keep the boys from knowing what we're really doing."

Jane Foster stood at the door, Darcy at her side. "And what are we doing?"

Maria gave the scientist a look before laughing, "We're talking about them of course, and getting drunk, but mostly, for tonight at least, we're talking about them."

It took everyone a little while, and a case of beer, to get comfortable, but by the time the doorbell rang, Laura and Nat were sharing riveting tales of Clint's stupidity. (There were some places arrows just weren't supposed to go.)

"Who do you suppose that is?" Wanda, who'd been quiet thus far, pondered allowed. "Who knows we are here?"

As far as these women knew, no one, hence why it was combat ready Natasha who went and opened the door. "May?"

The door opened, revealing four SHIELD agents. "Wait, May, you know Black Widow?"

"Please," May laughed letting them in and helping Bobbi, who was still healing, to a chair. "To me she has always been Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes and studies the new arrivals. Jemma was the only one who looked slightly terrified, but when the scientist's eyes landed on Jane Foster all her inhibitions slipped away. Being in the presence of your idol can do that.

Hence why Skye was speechless before Pepper Potts.

"Everyone, this is Melinda May, an old friend of mine," Nat knew that didn't even begin to cover things. She'd been partners with May for a few months after Clint had gotten himself shot bad, the times they had. "Who are your friends?"

"Skye, Jemma Simmons, and Bobbi Morse," Maria, who quickly realized she had some explaining to do covered. "I invited them. Figured we need someone here who can talk about the trouble Coulson gets himself into."

Pepper looked up confused. "Gets? Coulson been dead for years."

Skye looked over at Maria and began laughing hysterically. "You haven't told them? Coulson's not dead, he'll kill me for telling you that but he hasn't gotten around to it in three years so… Yeah, Coulson is not dead. Actually, he's the director of Shield, which isn't destroyed by the way, just non hydrafied."

Everyone took the news in stride, though there was a lot of Russian cursing from Nat's side of the couch.

"So that is how I found out my SO, who I had been crushing on for months, was secretly Hyrda," Skye told them all taking a sip of the spectacular margarita Darcy whipped up. "On the bright side, I shot him a few months later, and felt much better for it."

Nat raised her glass to that one. "There is nothing like shooting a guy who breaks your heart. Next time I see Bruce, three slugs right in the chest. I don't even have to worry about them hurting him too, which is always a plus."

"Don't you have to worry about him, I don't know, smashing you?" Darcy asked leaning forward on her stool. These were the kinds of stories she longed for, and man were they spectacular.

"One thing you need to know about Nat," May spoke up for her old friend. "No one can smash her. She also can't get smashed, so don't challenge her to a drinking contest."

Skye's lips turned up at that one. "I discovered that I can pull the energy from alcohol out of my body and direct it into my powers, so I'll take you up on that."

"I can as well," Wanda muttered from the corner. Everyone had all but forgotten about the quiet girl until that moment, but when Skye locked eyes with her she remembered half the reason she'd come.

"Yeah, that's actually something I want to talk to you about, I think I know what you are," Skye informed the girl who looked shocked at the prospect. "But for now, how about this drinking contest?"

Laura looked over at Pepper, and they concluded that yes, they were the only adults in the room. "This is a terrible idea, isn't it?"

"Well, on the bright side, at least we don't put on iron man suits and destroy our house when drunk," Nat reminded Pepper thinking back to Tony's birthday.

"Skye no!" Jemma, who saw the mischievous look on her friend's face, called out. "That is a terrible idea."

"Sounds like my kind of idea then," Nat concluded heading over to the Shield agents. "So what's this idea."

Skye pulled her legs up on the chair before admitting to what she was thinking. "Well, I sorta, I might, I might be able to hack into Tony's systems and activate any suits he has here…"

"That is definitely a terrible idea," Pepper confirmed remembering the time Rhodey put on the suit. If Tony freaked out at that who knew how he would react to a bunch of strangers taking one of his suits out for a joyride."

Maria, however, shrugged. "Tony fired me after he found out I was still working for Fury, who in case someone hasn't gotten the memo is also not dead. I say let's do it."

If Tony asked, Pepper didn't try out the suit, but every member of the book club knew it was she who accidentally-on-purpose flew right in front of the 'Tony Stark is an idiot' sign and took a picture.


	2. Never Have I Ever

These will probably all end up being pretty short because really they're just drabbles. Next chapter had them playing truth or dare, so if you have any ideas for that please tell me. The more ideas the longer the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hope Pym didn't know what to expect. She'd found a message on her doorstep a few days ago inviting her to join the 'book club', but she didn't know what that was. Surely it couldn't really be a book club, because those usually were made up of female friends, of which she had none. No, Hope was fairly sure this was some cover for something that had to do with Ant Man, or even her own suit in the works. She'd almost not come, fearing it to be a trap.

But she had googled the place and figured a farmhouse where two little kids lived couldn't be too dangerous. So on the last Thursday of July, she knocked on the door, and was let in by a smiling place. "We're in the back room," the woman, who introduced herself as Laura, said. "Try to keep quiet as you pass the bedrooms, I just put the kids to bed."

Hope was still very, very confused, but she did as the woman asked and silently went to the back room. There she found a dozen other women sipping on beers and chatting among themselves. "Hey look, if it isn't the woman of the hour," Maria praised raising her drink. "I hear you took down Darren Cross before he could sell weapons to her," she pointed across the room to Skye. "Ex boyfriend."

Hope was too perplexed by the idea of her being the one who took down Darren to think much on one of her companions having dated a Nazi. "Um, actually, that was Scott in the suit."

"If you're telling me that Scott Lang, brilliant as he is, could save the world without you then feel free to walk out," Natasha countered from where she sat on the couch. "But I've done some research since he beat up one of my rookies. From what I've heard, he didn't even know how to punch."

Hope sat down; no he didn't.

"So if you have done it you put a finger down?" Jemma clarified after Natasha, gleam in her eyes, suggested they play a healthy round of never have I ever. "Well, I'm going to win."

Darcy laughed, "Oh I challenge you to that. Anyway, can it be a rule that we're allowed to ask the story behind why the finger went down? Because it's way more fun that way."

Everyone agreed, and Natasha, being the instigator, began. "I'll start off easy, "Never have I ever…" she paused for a second, trying to think of something she hadn't done. "Been born in America."

It was a cheap shot, but truly the only thing Nat could come up with. Fingers flew down, and no stories were requested. It was a pretty obvious thing. "Okay," Skye rubbed her hands together trying to think of a good one. "Never have I ever kissed an Avenger."

There were no surprises, until Skye realized May's finger had gone down. "Okay, I need to know that one. Who have you kissed?"

May laughed, and nodded her head towards Natasha. "Let's just say we knew it was a whorehouse, didn't realize it was a lesbian whorehouse."

It wasn't even that ridiculous an idea, which really said something about the kind of women gathered. "Okay then," Jemma laughed. "Never have I ever been part alien."

Skye and Wanda both gave her an annoyed look, but they were pleased when Jane's finger went down as well. "More or less for me. Rule of thumb, don't touch things locked in the vaults of Asgard." It sounded like sound advice, so no one fought Jane on it.

"Never have I ever…" Wanda's accent made the words sound far more mysterious than they actually were. "Eaten a cheeseburger."

The game ended there, despite the fact that no one had lost. The idea of Wanda, a grown woman, never having had a cheeseburger was terrifying, and just plain unacceptable.

So that's why Clint Barton walked into his house, sweaty and a bit bloody from his most recent mission, and found a dozen women of SHIELD and its affiliates grilling. No one could really blame him for backing out and sneaking into his room via the windows. It was a far safer option than trying to get through the top twelve most terrifying women on the earth. Even if they were just there for ' book club'.


	3. Truth Or Dare

So I was on a road trip to a Supernatural Convention when I wrote this, so my friends came up some of the truths and the dares, so yeah I take credit if you like it and I blame them if you don't. Enjoy! Don't forget to give me suggestions for things they can do at meetings if you have any, because then you can get updates. In other news, AOS IS BACK ON TUESDAY AND AGE OF ULTRON DVD IS COMING OUT FRIDAY SO I'M PUMPED! And if you read my fic Assembled, your answer is yes, that means the next chapter featuring AOU is coming Friday or Saturday because I need to re-watch it before i can write it.

Okay, long author's note is over. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Truth or dare," Skye turned to Natasha at their third meeting after having a few too many shots. The mistress assassin looked at the young superhero, and smirked.

"Dare."

Skye suspected that would be the response. Natasha Romanoff wasn't capable of telling the truth; even if she wanted to. "Go to Times Square and climb that tower with all the TV's on it."

"That tower," May chuckled. "Very specific Daisy."

The name felt odd in the room, but at the same time, sorta right. Skye was Daisy. Daisy was Skye. What she was called didn't really matter so long as she approved. "You know what I mean. The big one in the center. Climb it."

Natasha shrugged, and to make the point climbed out of her midtown apartment window. No one had been surprised to find out Natasha had an apartment in the center of Manhattan. She probably had safe houses everywhere.

"Should we follow her to make sure she does it?" Wanda asked wondering how else they'd know. "Or do you trust her?"

Maria laughed at that. "Trust Natasha Romanoff? Never. Laura, grab the TV it will be on in a few minutes."

It didn't even take a few minutes. Within a minute, the camera crews were getting breaking news and running towards the site. "This just in," the newscaster looked horrified. "It seems that there is a figure climbing the tower. No news yet on who it is or what they're doing."

The book club giggled, and Maria's phone rang. "What the Hell is Romanoff doing?"

"Well hello to you too Director Fury," Maria rolled her eyes and put the phone on speaker. "And how am I to know what Natasha is doing, last time I checked I'm no longer her handler."

Fury sounded furious. "Maria, who are you with."

"I'm by myself sir," Maria lied easily as everyone covered each other's mouths to hide the giggling. "And I haven't seen Natasha in weeks. I'm sorry, I have to go."

And then she hung up on Nick Fury.

"Well, he's going to be pissed," May noted with a smile. "Oh look, they've figured out who it is."

"Yes, yes, this just in," the newscaster reported holding her hand to the earpiece. "Authorities are reporting that it appears to be the infamous Black Widow climbing the tower. After recent events in Sokovia, the status of Black Widow as friend or foe has been much in debate. If you go to our website you can vote in our poll 'are the Avengers friends or foes?'"

Maria clicked off the TV, not wanting people's stupidity to ruin their fun. Natasha did her dare, that much was obvious, so now they had to wait for her to get back.

"If I have to go back to Congress I'm taking you with me," Natasha, who had pigeon poop in her hair, told Skye upon her return. "Jane, truth or dare."

If the scientist had even considered taking a dare from Natasha Romanoff, she would have been promptly locked up. "Truth."

"What's it like having sex with an Asgardian?"

Darcy spit out her drink all over the floor as Jane turned more red than Cap's shield. "Thor and I! We haven't! Oh my God!"

"Is that what you screamed to him?" Darcy teased before promptly getting smacked."

Laura, Hope, and Pepper, the mature ones of the group, were barely holding back their sniggers. "I'm serious!" Jane protested angrily. "You're all horrible! Hope, truth or dare."

Hope wasn't sure which was worse considering. "Um, dare," she finally decided hoping it wouldn't be half as bad as what Natasha got. (She wasn't that athletic.)

"You need to sneak into Scott's room and cut holes into the suit for nipples."

The whole room roared laughing, and Hope was horrified. "How am I supposed to get to San Francisco!"

Skye, Bobbi, Jemma, and May had taken a Quinjet there, so the whole team loaded up and began the flight.

"Do you think the suit will work with holes in it?" Jemma, forever the scientist pondered. "Or will it just not work?"

Jane considered it. "I suspect it will still work, but then his nipples probably won't shrink."

"Oh my God!" Hope yelled imagining miniature Scott with his regular sized nipples toppling him over. "They're gonna be like giant parachutes."

No one could breathe they were laughing so hard at the mental image. Oh, Scott was going to be so mad.

"We might as well continue the game," Laura suggested while they flew. "Hope, you pick someone."

"Okay, Wanda, truth or dare."

The Sokovian girl knew dare would not end well, but the truths had been equally horrible. "Um, truth."

"What do you think of the Vision?"

She blushed scarlet. "Um, Vision is a very good team mate. He is a good fighter and… um… he's strong."

That was certainly the wrong adjective for her to use, but it revealed her feelings well. "Well then," Natasha smirked. "I guess you're partnering with Sam next time in training."

"Laura-truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Mr. Barton and tell him you're pregnant again."

Laura knew he would have a heart attack, and immediately picked up the phone. The next morning Scott and Clint were both in the med bay, but for very, very different reasons.


End file.
